1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of driving an organic light emitting display and, more particularly, to a method of driving an organic light emitting display which adjusts luminance during a standby mode by restricting a plurality of pixels to 8 colors.
2. Description of Related Art
Organic light emitting displays have been used in cellular phones, digital cameras, home electronics, and similar devices as an alternative to a liquid crystal display (LCD) because of their fast response time, high contrast ratio, wide viewing angle, and low power consumption. Further, organic light emitting displays attract attention as the next generation flat panel display due to their excellent luminance and wide viewing angle.
However, the conventional organic light emitting displays have certain disadvantages that are discussed below. In the conventional art, brightness is adjusted by adjusting a voltage applied to an organic light emitting diode of the organic light emitting display during a standby mode. Adjusting the applied voltage also reduces power consumption.
Examples of this conventional method of adjusting the brightness may be found in the publications that follow. Korean Publication No. 2003-56351 discloses “APPARATUS AND METHOD OF DRIVING ELECTRO LUMINESCENCE PANEL” which adjusts luminance by changing a data voltage in the organic light emitting display. Korean Publication No. 2001-105538 discloses “BRIGHTNESS CONTROL METHOD FOR LCD” which adjusts luminance by determining whether an LCD is switched to an idle mode or not. Korean Publication No. 2003-50970 discloses that a controller of a mobile communication terminal determines an idle state to display a power save mode. Japanese Publication No. 2002-169509 discloses “METHOD FOR DRIVING FLAT DISPLAY PANEL AND METHOD FOR DRIVING ORGANIC ELECTRO-LUMINESCENCE DISPLAY PANEL” which adjusts the luminance in a standby mode of the organic light emitting display. Japanese Publication No. 2002-40536 discloses “METHOD FOR CONTROLLING POWER SOURCE FOR CAMERA” which determines a standby state of a camera to reduce power consumption. Finally, Japanese Publication No. 2001-343936 discloses “DISPLAY DEVICE, IMAGE FORMING DEVICE, RECORDING MEDIUM, PROGRAM AND LIGHT EMITTING DOIDE DRIVING METHOD” which reduces a time width of a driving signal of a driver to reduce power consumption.
The conventional methods of driving the organic light emitting display have the disadvantage of displaying the image in full color even during a standby mode. As a result, image sticking occurs and life span is reduced due to high power consumption and degradation.